Applications are computer programs that execute certain actions. For example, an application can manage a database or play media. An application may operate as a stand-alone function, or work in conjunction with additional applications. An application may execute on hardware such as desktop computers, tables, and phones. A distributed application may execute on multiple devices which may include both client and server components. The server component, executing an application, may execute in a public cloud. A client component, executing the application, may use one or more services provided by the public cloud.
A platform (as referred to herein) includes an application platform which integrates a set of packaged and/or custom applications. Conventional platforms may transfer control to each of the applications integrated by the platform. Conventional platforms may be similar to an operating system which transfers control to each of the applications executed by the operating system.
A platform interface may include a Graphical User Interface (GUI) presented by a platform that integrates applications. A platform interface displays information to a user and receives information from the user. A platform interface may include elements for receiving user input, such as radio buttons, text boxes, and scroll bars. As an example, a platform interface may include a button that allows a user to switch to one of the integrated applications.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.